Deadeye Crimson
Appearance/Personality Deadeye Crimson is a mostly humanoid stand, with the appearance of a male wearing a loose-fitting shirt and baggy pants. It wears some sort of rounded hat, its face covered by a loose chain mesh falling from the hat. Its clothes are almost entirely red, save its green hat and black boots, and its 'skin' is a bright silver. It carries a metal longbow, also a bright red color. Deadeye Crimson seems to be completely mindless without the direction of Herman, though he's expressed surprise at the unusual poses it often twists itself into. Abilities '''Remote Propulsion: '''Once Deadeye Crimson has touched a physical object, he may control the object as long as it remains within a range of approximately 200 meters. The range of Deadeye Crimson itself, on the other hand, is extremely limited, approximately one and a half meters. Once Deadeye Crimson has touched an object, it remains within its control for about 45 minutes. During that time, Deadeye Crimson can control the movement of the object. (Though this movement seems to be limited to causing them to slowly float or propel through the air in a straight line.) Even if the object is destroyed or shattered, the individual pieces can still be controlled. Objects controlled by Deadeye Crimson can be fired and immense speeds, which increase the smaller the object is. The average speed of an object fired by Deadeye Crimson is about 2,500 kilometers per hour, far too fast for any human to react to, but much too slow for many Stands. Therefore, Deadeye Crimson often relies on firing the shattered pieces of objects he's already thrown for a factor of surprise. '''Enhanced Physicality: '''While Deadeye Crimson itself rarely fights thanks to its underwhelming strength and limited range, it is still stronger than a normal human, and can swing its bow to great effect against unprepared enemies. '''Light Arrows: '''When its bow is intact, Deadeye Crimson can fire arrows of pure light. These beams move at the speed of light, far too fast for most Stands and Stand users to react to, but while they pierce almost anything, they're so thin they barely do any damage. This was demonstrated when his last-ditch attack to defeat Mariah pierced her eye and did little more than make it difficult for her to focus. '''Limitations: '''While Deadeye Crimson's abilities can be extremely powerful in certain cirumstances, they have many limitations. -''Object Size: ''The larger an object is, the slower Deadeye Crimson can project it, and the shorter a distance it launches. Apparently, he exeeded his limit trying to fire a large chunk of the walls of DIO's mansion, as despite his best efforts, he could only get it to move a few meters. -''Object Count: ''Deadeye Crimson can affect a great number of items at once, but that number is indeed limited. While the count of items that can be affected at once numbers in the thousands at least, Herman states that it's "useless to try to use dust or water. The number of particles means the best I can do is fire a tiny drop of water, or a handful of dust, so the best I can do is blind someone with them." -''Range: ''While Deadeye Crimson can control objects up to 200 meters away, its own range is very low, meaning many other Stands can punish Herman from a distance where Deadeye Crimson is helpless. -''Stands: ''Since Deadeye Crimson can only affect solid objects, its useless in direct combat against most other Stands. Notable exceptions are Stands tied to physical objects like Yellow Temperance, Strength, and Thoth. Of course, thanks to their massive size and liquid nature, respectively, Deadeye Crimson would be useless against Strength and Yellow Temperance. -''Light Beam Size: ''The incredibly thin nature of Deadeye Crimson's light arrows means they barely even cause their targets to bleed. They can only damage opponents by slicing open arteries or striking vulnerable parts of the brain. | Trivia - Though Deadeye Crimson was developed when Stands were still being named after Tarot cards, Herman was unaware of this, and having heard of Magician's Red and Hermit Purple, called his Stand Deadeye Crimson simply because he thought it sounded cool. -While Deadeye Crimson's bow isn't technically bound to any part of Herman's body, he still experiences pain when the bow is damaged. - The closest thing Deadeye Crimson has to a Stand cry is Herman occasionally yelling- "Deadeye Crimson! FIRE!" before propelling his controlled projectiles.